


Rory's Turn

by AstaianNymph



Series: My Dark Fantasies [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dominance, F/M, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The Confession, Rory has an inspiring dream which he plays out with the Doctor. I know it says Amy on the tin, but she's not there most of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome back. This makes much more sense if you read my "The Confession" first, but that's not strictly necessary. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.

“I’m exhausted, Amy. You kept me up all night. I deserve a lie-in and that’s what I’m going to have while you go shopping.” He buried his face back in the pillow and went back to sleep. Amy rolled her eyes, but he was being fair, so she grabbed her coat and went off to the markets of Gelstan.

When he was sure she was gone, he rolled over. His excuse for a lie-in was merely that–an excuse. He’d had a marvelous dream that he couldn’t get out of his head, but he wasn’t sure Amy wanted to know about it. Did he say the dream was marvelous? Well, it was, but it was also properly frightening how dark the dream was. He’d been having it on and off since he and Amy had cornered the Doctor in the pool and the Doctor had bared the darkest bits of his soul to them. Amy had run away, leaving Rory to sonic the handcuffs undone. He’d worn a blank face while doing so. One of his nursing faces, in fact, and he hadn’t done anything to stop the Doctor fleeing into the depths of the Tardis in the opposite direction as Amy. He took a moment to consider who to go after, before running to comfort Amy. He still wasn’t sure if that had been the right choice.

His dream was nowhere near as dark as the Doctor’s fantasy, but it was dark even for him. He took a hold of his dream-induced erection, stroking to the after—images of the dream. They had each been a bit different, but they all included one similar feature–the gag the Doctor had described. Rory wasn’t cruel, but he did enjoy silent company, and that could be really difficult to get around the Doctor. It always had been, but the level was ramped up now that the Doctor was filling any potentially awkward space with forced cheeriness. It had become a bit grating.

He came quickly. Much quicker than he normally did, or should have, if he was being honest. And soon after, he was growing hard again. Amy and he had agreed that it wasn’t cheating if they did it with the Doctor, so Rory decided to see if he couldn’t find the time lord and have some fun.

He found the Doctor in the kitchen, worrying over a cuppa and decidedly not drinking it. When Rory came in, he looked so skitish–as if he was about to bolt. Rory put a hand on his wrist and the Doctor practically jumped out of his skin. “I’ve been thinking,” he started, and it was clear that the Doctor was barely keeping his seat. “Well, more accurately I’ve been dreaming. And I think I might be able to grant you some of your fantasy.” The Doctor’s eyes widened with hope beyond hope.

“Do you mean that? Would you really–”

“Doctor,” Rory interrupted. “Do you really have that gag you described?” He broke out into a grin.

“Yes,” the Doctor breathed. “It’s even in working order.”

“Go get it, then, Doctor.” The Doctor bolted up, then forcibly calmed himself before walking fairly dignified on the way out.

“Oh, and try to think of a safe-gesture while you’re out.”

Rory made some tea and dug some scones with jam and cream out of the fridge. He was going to need his energy for this little adventure if it was half as wild as his dreams made it seem.

The Doctor came back soon after, a shiny metal and leather contraption in his hands. It was clearly well-cared for. The Doctor looked at him nervously. Rory found his heart going out to the man. He cared about him, after all. “I’m not going to force you into anything,” he whispered, pulling the awkward man into a hug. “I want you to voice your concerns and please, please know that I’ll honour whatever limits we put on this. If you’re not comfortable, this conversation can be as far as this goes. But I think,” he smiled, “that you want a bit more than that.

The Doctor shivered against him. “I’m scared. I want all that in my head, but I don’t know how well it will translate to real life.”

Rory nodded. “I understand. You can use your safe-gesture at any time to stop. Did you think of one, by the way?”

The Doctor nodded. He knocked out his heartbeat. “A knock four times: the heartbeat of a time lord. My heartbeat. But you have to give me something to knock on.”

Rory smiled and nodded, repeating the gesture. “You’ll always have something to knock on. Now, do you want to set any limits before we start? You can always add more as we go.”

The Doctor thought about it for a short while. “Not in the console room, always inside the Tardis, and no killing me.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I would never, could never kill you, but okay. No killing, nothing outside the Tardis, and no console room. Got it. Have you eaten yet?” It was the Doctor’s turn to smile. He had gotten lucky, getting a nurse as the one to do this to him. He nodded that he had. “Good. Now, I have a collar here. As soon as I put it on you, we start, okay?” The Doctor nodded again, sat back down in his chair, relinquishing the artefact he’d entered with. He bowed his head in acquiescence. Rory stepped forward to fasten the collar on him. It was made of soft, supple leather about 1.5 centimetres wide and had a beautiful silver buckle and ring on opposite sides. He reached up to caress the exquisite leather. Then he realised Rory was speaking.

“Now that you’re collared, you’re mine, you do exactly as I say. This only ends when I take the collar off or as soon as you knock out your safe-gesture. Nod if you understand me.” The Doctor hesitated but then nodded once, confidently. Rory gave an inward sigh, relieved that this was going so well. Now then, if you need anything bodily, like water, food, or the toilet, I want you to knock twice. Show me what you’ll do when you’re thirsty or hungry or the like.” The Doctor obediently knocked twice. “Very good,” said Rory. “Now, last thing before we start in properly. How long is Amy supposed to be out for, and do you want her to know about this?”

The Doctor shrugged then shook his head. “She said she’d be back about ‘time for tea’ as she put it. And you saw her when I told you about all this.” He gestures to his head. “I don’t think I want her to know, she might be traumatised.”

Rory nodded, relieved. He didn’t think *he* could handle Amy knowing this, either, certainly not that he’d been the one to suggest it. “Then we won’t tell her for now, will we, then.” It wasn’t really a question. “Now, time for you to be silent,” his voice had a growl of lust in it and Rory could see the Doctor’s member hardening at much the same pace as his own.

He picked up the handsome device, turning it over in his hands, figuring it out. It was fairly simple. There was a metal tube that was moulded into a mouth shape, but an open mouth shape. There were rubber bits to stop the teeth from grinding. The mould extended to the lips, and in front of them there was a swivelling flap to open and close access to the mouth. “It’s breatheable metal,” the Doctor offered quietly, “Liquid can’t get through, but gas can.”

“Thank you, Doctor, I did say it was time for you to be silent, though.” Rory gently worked the gag into the Doctor’s mouth. He clamped down on it almost immediately, clearly comfortable with wearing it. Rory then took the wires and the thin leather strips and fastened them in the back of the Doctor’s head. “There. That will work properly now, won’t it?” The Doctor nodded. “I want a demonstration,” bit Rory. The time lord groaned at that and then whimpered, clearly having felt a shock. It took him a little bit to settle back into silence. Rory was quite pleased with the demonstration, however. “Good boy,” he smiled. “Now, I think we need somewhere more private. Somewhere Amy won’t stumble upon us. Do you have an appropriate room?” More nodding. Rory held back a predatory grin. “Lead me to it,” he said as he helped the Doctor up, and then took his arm.

The room was perfectly tailored to what Rory had in mind. It had toys he couldn’t dream of. There was a bathroom area, a kitchenette, a little sitting area, a largeish first aid kit, and a fire extinguisher alongside the toys and equipment. Rory wasn’t sure he wanted to know why there was a fire extinguisher. “It’s all clean and/or sterilized?” he asked, wanting to make sure it was safe. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Now strip quickly, put your clothes in the sitting area, and stand in the middle while I look through these toys.” The Doctor nodded and started in on his buttons. “And no touching yourself,” he added, for good measure, while heading over to rifle through the tables and racks of toys, trying to find what he was looking for. He took his time, knowing the Doctor would get fidgety. And well he should, Rory was trained on how to make people less nervous, and now he was taking what he knew to make the Doctor more nervous.

When Rory finally found what he was looking for and went back to the Doctor, he was a quivering mess. He had two silent streaks across his face and was shaking. Rory smiled, having done his job well. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you?” he asked. The Doctor nodded, almost eagerly. “It’s too bad for you I’m not a sadist. You would have enjoyed that. No, I’m going to take you apart in a completely different manner.” He lead the Doctor over to the chair that vaguely reminded him of the dentist. It looked a lot more comfy, though. He cuffed his wrists and connected the chains behind and to the headrest, asking the Doctor to knock twice to make sure he still could. There was no problem there. He then bound his ankles in the same way, and went to grab some toys. He took more than he was planning on using, just to deceive the Doctor, grinning wickedly at the thought.

When he came back, the Doctor was thrusting into the air helplessly. Rory leaned over him and whispered not to worry, that he’d be getting enough stimulation shortly. The Doctor groaned at then in spite of himself. Then whimpered three times, each getting progressively quieter, trying to escape the shocks. Rory knelt down at the base of the chair. “Knock twice when you need to cum,” he warned curtly, and started in on the Doctor’s wonderful cock, licking it in all the places he enjoyed. He kept at that for a few minutes before going down on him fully. It didn’t take long for the Doctor to knock. Rory let him go at that. He squirmed and let out a particularly forceful breath, but managed to make no noise. Rory grinned, “I’m proud of you.” The Doctor stilled at that, beaming and soaking in the praise.

While the Doctor was basking, he hooked up another toy. It was a vibrator that went over and in a penis! Rory was excited about this. He’d figured he would have to tire himself in his endeavours, but this new toy meant he might be able to get caught up on the nursing magazines he’d been neglecting. He did want to be up-to-date when they eventually stopped travelling with the Doctor. He applied a small bit of lube to the rubber and metal of the device, and slipped it onto the Doctor’s engorged member. The Doctor’s eyes rolled back in pleasure when the short catheter was inserted. He turned it on, and a low hum started as the machine started to vibrate at the lowest level. “Now, Doctor,” he started, setting up a baby monitor, pointing it at the Doctor’s fists. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get some reading material. I’ve set up a monitor, so that I’ll hear you if you knock. Okay?” The Doctor nodded furiously, his eyes clenched in pleasure, cheeks flushed. “Try not to cum before I return,” he teased as he grabbed the other half of the monitor and slipped out to get his readings. It turned out he didn’t have to go far, someone had moved his room right across the way.

When Rory came back, the Doctor’s eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. His entire body was on edge, quivering with what Rory was pretty sure was the need to orgasm. “Knock once if you really need to cum.” One knock. “Knock twice if you don’t want to, one if you do.” One knock, a hesitation, then a second, then a head shake and one again. Then another head shake and two knocks. Rory rolled his eyes. “Nod if you want to continue.” A resigned, but no less tense nod. Rory bumped up the vibrations and the Doctor let go of his load beautifully. The device didn’t impede ejaculation at all. Good, that was what Rory had hoped. He turned the vibrations all the way up when the cum stopped dribbling, and that drew a yelp from the Doctor, which set off the set of whimpers. Rory smirked. “Now, then, let me know if you need anything. Otherwise, keep on cumming.”

Rory went to the sitting area, stationed behind the Doctor. He started in on his journals. He decided he wouldn’t interfere with the devices unless he heard something–until he heard something, he thought deviously. He read for an hour when he heard a quick two knocks. He was up in an instant and at the Doctor’s side. “Do you need something to drink?” A nod. “Something to eat?” A shrug of the shoulders. “The toilet?” A shake of his head. “Anything else?” Another shake. “I’ll be right back.” He went to the kitchenette and got some water and found a packet of nutrients to stir in. Rory smiled. This place was really a nurse’s dream. He took it back to the Doctor. He spoke as he worked. “I’m undoing the circuit. I want you to stay quiet though. Knock if you understand.” A knock. “Very good.” He tipped a bit of the water down the Doctor’s throat. “Knock when you’ve had enough.” The Doctor finished the whole glass. “Do you want more?” The Doctor shook his head, his eyes wild. Rory reconnected the circuits. “Test?” A small whimper and then another, and a nod. “Good. I’ll just be over here if you need me.” He went back to reading. This quiet time was quite relaxing.

Another hour passed and a grunt made it out of the Doctor’s mouth. Then the whimpers. Rory was impressed that he’d made it this far. Rory wandered back over. The Doctor’s form was now limp and protesting. “How many times have you cum? It was more than four?” A nod. “Then knock out the answer for me.” Eleven slow knocks were forthcoming. Rory grinned. “Let’s make it three more, then. One for each year you made Amy wait.” That elicited a loud groan and then a shout from the Doctor before going back into whimpers. Rory then turned on the little pulsing beads in the rubber sleeve. They worked in a rotation to move from the base of his cock up to the tip, encouraging ejaculation. “Let me know when you’ve cum again.” He went to the kitchenette to fix up some more of that water and a small snack. After twenty minutes, he heard a knock. “Thank you,” called Rory. He was watching the Doctor from behind now. He was a beautiful mess. He was drenched in a sheen of sweat, bound, silent, and aching to stop cumming. He took out the last toy for the morning, a prostate massage. He lubed that up and inserted it. He knew right where to look, and sure enough, a grunt and then whimpers from the Doctor’s mouth and a bit of hardening from his very, very sore cock. This time, it didn’t take the Doctor as long to cum.

During his moaning and whimpering, Rory detatched the sleeve vibrator from the Doctor’s dick. When the noise subsided, and the Doctor opened his eyes, they were confused. “I gave you the first, and now I’ll take your last.” It was the hardest blow—job he’d ever given. It took the Doctor a good ten minutes to orgasm, although he was very quiet and that pleased Rory. He was also pleased when almost no semen came out of his dick when he came. He had drained him well.

“I’m going to talk to you now. I have some ideas and I want to know if you approve.” The Doctor nodded. “You don’t want Amy to know about this, and neither do I, but quite frankly I’m having a lot of fun.” A series of vigourous nods. “Good. The collar you’re wearing is small enough to hide under that bow—tie of yours.” More nodding. “And I’m thinking we can say we discussed this, and we came to the conclusion that you gave us a good fright. We’re open to some kink, but we wanted a drop of water and you dumped a lake on us. So, we’ve decided that you will pleasure us, using only your mouth, and you won’t be allowed to undress or get yourself off in any way. It’s a punishment, after all.” The Doctor was eagerly nodding away. “And, as our little secret, you always do as I say when we’re inside the Tardis and not in the console room.” More nods, and a hint of a smile at Rory’s remembering his limits. And to make sure you don’t cheat, I’ll have you wearing a chastity belt.” The nods became more vigourous. Rory smiled. “So, we’re in agreement?” A more controlled nod there. He started to gently clean the Doctor’s dick. “Four knocks will still get you out of it.” The Doctor let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d held. Rory gently fastened the chastity tube onto the Doctor’s limp form. Then he released the bonds. He helped him up and brought him over to the shower area. He started taking out the gag. “You’ll be allowed to talk now, just remember what I have,” he waved the key which he was putting on a chain. “I’ll be wearing it when we’re not having sex. When we are, I’ll keep it close, with my clothes,” he promised. “I do have another key, but it’s in our flat.” He helped the Doctor shower, lathering him gently and rinsing him off with care. The Doctor seemed grateful he didn’t have to lift his arms and stayed quiet. He then lead him over to the sitting area and brought him the snacks and water that he’d prepared earlier. The Doctor smiled his thanks and cocked his head, gesturing at the magazines. Rory explained as the Doctor wolfed down his food, happy that he’d asked nonverbally.

~

An hour later, Amy had cut short her shopping spree and entered the Tardis. The atmosphere in the control room seemed to be much back to normal and she smiled in anticipation of the treat her husband had promised over the phone. She could already see he was looking forward to it, too, his trousers featuring a Rory-sized tent. She went over and snogged him hard, which he gracefully returned. “You ready?” he asked her.

“I even stopped to eat on the way back so we wouldn’t lose time.” Rory smiled at her anticipation of his nursing habits.

“Let’s to the bedroom, then.” It was the first and last thing the Doctor said that afternoon.


End file.
